The Duel of Shadows
by Shadow Nightfire
Summary: Yugi and friends are confronted with a new power, straight from Yami's past. This mysterious presence seems bent on getting revenge against the Pharaoh... but why?
1. The Beginning of the End

Well, this is a story about Yu-gi-oh!. I don't own any of this. I wish I did, but I don't. ANYWAY, I hope ya like the story. It's kind of odd and confusing, and it's my first attempt at real literature(beyond poorly done stick figure comics and a couple of essays for my stupid history class, of course.), so yeah. Pull up a box(or bowl, however you live your life) of popcorn, flip on some Obie Trice or 50 Cent, and read this. HOPE YA LIKE IT!!!!! AAAURGH!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ishizu stood in the middle of the egyptian exhibit. Cases full of priceless artifacts surrounded her, but for now her attention was calmly focused on one of them- the Tablet of Osiris, a massive work carved into stone. It stood before her, dwarving her in its magnificence. She ran her hand across the shattered place on the bottom, trying to figure out what could have been there. The possibilities were endless; a spell for the shadow games, a prophecy to the future, anything.  
  
She thought for a moment, but found the mystery too puzzling. Her shoes clicked on the tile floor as she turned and walked toward her bedroom, hoping to get some sleep. There was a slight rustling noise to her left. She clutched the Millenium Necklace and looked towards the sound- Shadi stood, leaning slightly against a case."Ishizu Ishtar. The future is in great danger. You must contact Yugi at once, and-"  
  
"I told you, Shadi. I am through with duel monsters. The egyptian god cards were enough without you pestering me about the fate of the world. I have seen no danger with my necklace, and so there is no danger."  
  
"You are wrong." Shadi's voice resonated through the hall, creating the effect of an ancient temple in the room."Your necklace shows you nothing because you have lost your spirit. A new duelist has risen. One of unstoppable power. You must contact the Pharaoh immediately, or else you will perish in the fires of the chaotic hell this duelist will raise."  
  
"I will have nothing to do with you, Shadi." She turned and began to walk away. Shadi held his ground."Your anger has made you bitter, Ishizu. Just know that, when you die, it's because you were too weak to help save the world."  
  
Joey laughed."Well, I was just beaten." He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the game mat. His life points had hit zero, while Yugi's had stayed at 8000 for the entire duel."I tried as hard as I could. I just can't get it." Serenity smiled and patted Joey's shoulder."It's okay, Joey. You'll win eventually, you just have to keep trying."  
  
Joey nodded."You're right Serenity. Hey Yugi, let's fight again!"  
  
"Sorry, Joey..." Yugi picked up his cards and put them into his pocket, picked up his back pack and started walking out of the classroom."I've got a lot of homework. And a history project due next week. I have to go. Bye!"  
  
Tea crossed her arms over her chest, and looked critically at Yugi as he ran throguh the door."Now that's not like Yugi. Normally he'd keep dueling... I wonder if something's wrong..."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Tea." Serenity picked up her back pack and started to leave."Come on. We'll stop and get some hamburgers on the way home." She walked for a moment, then stopped sharply. Joey looked at her."You okay?" "Yeah..." She blinked quickly, and the feeling was gone."It was wierd... I felt like something changed. A lot... it's hard to explain." She shrugged it off."Whatever. Let's go, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Joey scratched his head.*I wonder what's wrong with Serenity. And Yugi wasn't himself today, either. Maybe it's just a bad day for everyone. But me, of course!* He smiled and followed Tea and Serenity out of the room.  
  
The dark figure sat in his chair, a glass of water on a table beside him."The Pharaoh. I remember him." His deep voice echoed through the room."He took from me everything I love..." He reached for the glass of water, took a sip, and smashed the glass with his bare hand. Blood trickled down his wrist and pattered onto the silent floor. "Now nothing will stop me. Not even Hitoshu..."  
  
"Ahh." Yugi smiled and stretched."A new day. And it's Saturday! Yay!" He jumped in the air. His pajamas were comfortable, and he didn't have anything to do today, so he sat back down on his bed and clicked on the TV. Mucha Lucha was playing."Ahh... missed my favorite show, Yu-gi-Oh. That Yugi's my favorite character... I can relate to him so much." He sighed." Fine, I'll turn this off and see if I can get Joey to come out."  
  
He clicked off the TV, and walked to his closet. The Millenium Puzzle hung from his door knob. He got dressed, threw on the puzzle, and rushed downstairs."Bye Grandpa! I'm getting Joey!"  
  
"Fine, but you should eat some breakfast-" The door slammed. Yugi's grandpa shook his head."Kids..."  
  
Yugi ran to Joey's house, clutching his cards. He couldn't wait to finally duel his friend. He reached the house and knocked. Knocked again. Then he looked at the doorbell and found a note taped over it.  
  
Yugi, I went to the hospital. Something's wrong with Serenity. She keeps fainting, and we have to get a doctor to help us. Sorry, bud, but I won't be home for a while. Joey  
  
"Oh no." Yugi crumpled up the note and threw it onto the street."I have to find a way to get to the hospital!"  
  
He ran back to the card shop, and by now he was out of breath. He found his grandpa, and uttered everything he could between breaths."Serenity... in... hospital... must... go... Joey there... pie please..."  
  
His grandpa looked at him oddly."Pie please?"  
  
Yugi shook his head."No, I meant 'ride, please'."  
  
"Oh. Okay, 'cause we have pie-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT PIE!" Yugi yelled."We have to get to the hospital. Drive now, old man!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Yugi's grandpa grabbed his keys and shook his head."I'm not old, I'm just big aged."  
  
Joey sat by Serenity's bed. She was asleep right now, and he was waiting for the doctor to tell him what was wrong with her. He was so worried. Serenity had never been like this. Could it have been the surgery on her eyes? If so...  
  
"Joey Wheeler?" The doctor walked in and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Joey stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... it's me. What's wrong with her?"  
  
The doctor pulled a couple of x-rays from his folder, flipped a switch on the wall, and placed them onto a small board."Well. We did some CAT scans, and we found nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all." He looked at Joey confused."It's almost as though she was never passing out at all."  
  
"But... she obviously is. I mean, look at her."  
  
"I know. That's what's so odd." The doctor walked toward the table by Serenity's bed, pulled a small sheet of paper from the drawer, took a pen from his pocket, and scribbled some words onto the paper."I want you to give her this medication for a few weeks. When she runs out, bring her back. If her problem continues, we may have to send her to a specialist."  
  
Joey nodded and took the piece of paper."Thank you... so, there's nothing wrong with her? At all?"  
  
"No. Nothing. I can't figure it out- by all means, she's fine. Heck, she's healthier than me!" He laughed and walked out the door. Yugi ran in.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Yug?" He turned around and saw Yugi running to him.  
  
"How's Serenity? I came a soon as I got the note."  
  
"She's got nothing wrong. It's so wierd... it's almost like she just passes out for no reason."  
  
"Hm..." Yugi thought deeply. He looked down at his Millenium Puzzle."That's odd..." *I can feel it... an ancient presence has come back... and it's evil... Maybe that's what's causing this. But how? And why? Augh... I need a hamburger...* 


	2. The Mind in Common

Yep. Still alive, and still writing. Admit it- you all love me. But yeah, this is the second part of the story[holds up two fingers]. Impressive, no? You all thought I would simply give up after the first!? Mwa ha ha ha ha! Impossible! I never give up- I just forget about things for a while! But yeah, read it. Now! And fear it! Read and fear it! I still don't own any of this, either. Psh... gees, I'm writing the story, so you'd think... whatever... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A tall black figure stood on the roof of the Kame game shop. He watched as three kids; a female and two males; entered the shop. These were the targets. He smirked through the pitch-black façade of his face, and disappeared.  
  
Yugi walked into the game shop."Yeah, Tea. That's real funny." He laughed softly and shook his head."Heh, heh. Banana. Sheesh..." Joey walked up to the counter and rang the bell. Yugi's grandpa walked into the room and stood behind the counter."Hello, Joey. What can I do for you today?" Joey looked around."Nothing. I'm fine, thanks." "Then why'd you ring the bell?" Joey looked at him critically."Do I really need an excuse to ring a bell!? Tsh. It's a free country, old man." He walked off. Yugi laughed and followed him as he walked out of the game shop. Joey stood, his arms crossed in front of his chest."Yugi, I'm going home to check on Serenity. Wanna come?" "Sure." Yugi looked up as something caught his glance out of the corner of his eye."Joey, watch out!" "Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Yug?" Joey started to turn to him, but a large black monster flew out of the sky, caught Joey in its claws, and flew back into the sky. Yugi tried to catch up, but he found his tiny little legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with a fist. "JOEY!" Tea walked out of the game shop, sucking on a popsicle."Where'd Joey go?" Yugi stood up."A big black monster took him awa-... where'd you get that popsicle?" Tea looked at him oddly."Popsicle? What?" She looked down and threw the popsicle in surprise."AHH! I don't know where I got it!" Yugi shook his head."Joey, I'll get you back. I promise."  
  
Joey woke up, his arms chained to a concrete wall. In front of him was a void of pitch black. To his sides were pieces of wood, secured with simple nails. Above him was another piece of wood, lying on top of the other boards. Hanging off of the top board was a hook on a small, thin, metal shaft. He couldn't easily tell, but it seemed as though the board would snap, and the claw would dig itself into his head.*This can't be good.* He looked around. The silence was staggering. Finally, the clicking of boots on concrete. The room was damp, but the second he heard the footsteps his throat became dry. Fear clasped to him like a crab."Who's there?" He managed to mutter in a shaky voice. "Why? Are you afraid?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Of course not," Joey shook his head."I'm not scared. I'm just curious." He smugly looked around, but in his heart he felt like a little kid, afraid of the monsters hiding in the shadows. "Fine." A tall man walked out of the darkness beyond Joey's sight and into his view range. His long black cloak gave him almost a spectral appearance."If you don't feel like admitting your fear, then you will not be forced. Just remember, Joseph; fear sometimes is the only thing that saves us." "How did you know my name?" Joey began to sweat. If this man knew his name, what else did he know?"And where am I?" "Such a strange thing, a human." The man looked at him and removed the hood of his cloak. His black hair was slightly spiked, and his eyes were a beautiful dark brown. His face had an odd quality, like he had gone insane long ago. The tattoos under his eyes were like long, thin spikes pointing towards his throat."So... fragile." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Millennium Rod. Joey realized as the man spoke that his canine teeth were slightly longer than they would naturally be."So complex. Join me, Joseph. Together we can defeat the Pharaoh, and we can rule the world." "Never..." Joey shook his head, partially to disagree with the man and partially to brush away the memory of Marik."I will never fight Yugi again!" The man smirked and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. He knew the Millennium Rod would make Joey weaker to his influence. Less defensive."Are you sure? Think of your sister, Joseph." "What do you mean?" He glared. "All I'm saying is that Serenity could surely use a bit of a hand. This fainting thing has her pretty off. I can help her, if you only help me." The eye on the Millennium Rod began to glow."You see... I have certain ways of persuading people to my side, especially if they won't help me willingly." He smirked, showing off his fangs."If you still refuse, then you have five seconds of coherent thought remaining. Use them wisely." Joey closed his eyes and thought of Alicia Keys, rubbing him down with oils. Then the world went black. "Well? Are you still alive?" The man touched Joey's chin and he instinctively raised his head. Joey's eyes had dulled. They were now lifeless, as though the Millennium Rod had taken more than just his control over himself- as though it had taken his soul."Yes, Lord Shadow. I am still alive. And I am ready to destroy the Pharaoh."  
  
Yugi walked back toward Joey's house. He was wishing he would see Joey, but something in his heart told him he might never see his best friend again. A kitty ran up to him, but he kicked it out of the way. It meowed and ran away. He wasn't in the mood for kitties. He wanted his friend back. The world had taken on a darker tone, but he had to get to Serenity and tell her what had happened. He owed at least that to her. Suddenly there was a wisp of smoke. He coughed and waved his arms, trying to clear it. Finally the cloud dissipated, and he noticed a shape taking form. Blonde hair. Green jacket. He laughed as he ran toward Joey, happy again to know his friend was okay."Joey!" "Yugi." Joey pushed Yugi down and threw him a duel disc system."We will fight now. And when you lose, Lord Shadow will be the most powerful being on earth." "No, Joey! And who is 'Shadow'?" "You are to refer to him only as Lord Shadow." Yugi stood up and placed his deck into the duel system."I can tell I'm gonna need to beat you to get back the real Joey. Fine. I'll take you on. Let's go." He drew his first five cards, then his sixth.  
  
Joey 4000/Yugi 4000  
  
Yugi set two cards onto the duel system."I'll set a magic card, and a monster. Your move, Shadow." "I am not Shadow, Yugi." Joey drew his card."I am still Joey. I still have my consciousness. But I am unable to control myself beyond simple thought and speech." He placed a card onto the system, and the Ax Raider appeared on the field."Ax Raider, attack his face-down monster with Ax of Destruction." Yugi flinched as the Ax Raider destroyed his Beaver Warrior with one swipe.*Good. He's falling for my trap. Now all I need is the right card, and I'll be set.* He drew his card and looked at it carefully, taking in its meaning. He had drawn the magic card Change of Heart. And in his hand was the Dark Magician Girl."Okay. I'll use Change of Heart," He placed Change of heart on the field and took control of Joey's Ax Raider, then offered it,"to summon the Dark Magician Girl! Then I'll set a card face down, and my Dark Magician Girl will attack you directly." "I will activate my quick-play card, Offerings to the Doomed. It destroys your Dark Magician Girl at the cost of one of my draw phases. Now I begin my turn by playing the Battle Ox in attack position, and it will attack you directly." "I'll activate my trap card!" Yugi stepped back as he activated his card."Magic Cylinder reflects your attack back at you!" "My card Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Magic Cylinder, stopping its effect. But my Ox doesn't deal you any damage. Looks like we're a pretty even match, huh?" "Oh, no. We're not an even match. I swear I'll beat you and get back my friend..." "Yugi..." Joey smirked and his eyes became dull and spiritless."This duel has just begun." Yugi drew his card."I'll set a card face down, and another monster in defense mode. Your turn." Joey laughed."Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for you. And just think. If this duel is too hard for you, the real me is infinitely more powerful than this. I will thrash you." He looked at the card and smiled."I activate Harpy's Feather Duster, clearing the field of your magic and trap cards and clearing the way for my attack. But first, I think I'll use this little card." He held up a magic card, and slammed it onto the system."Stop Defense! It'll shift your monster into attack position! And I'll activate my trap card, DNA surgery. It turns every monster on the field into a Dragon type." The Big Shield Gardna appeared over the hologram of his card. The Battle Ox rushed towards him, swung its ax, and the Big Shield fell, clutching its... big shield."Your monster is destroyed, along with a large chunk of your life points, Yugi."  
  
Joey 4000/Yugi 2400  
  
Yugi shook his head.*If I don't focus, I'll lose this. I have to believe in the heart of the cards.* He looked at his deck."Please, deck. Give me something I can use to win." He drew his card."I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light, a card that will stop your monsters from attacking me for three turns."*And in that time, maybe I can come up with something.*"And I'll place a monster face down, along with another card." "Fool. Trying to buy time with simple magic cards will get you nowhere." He drew his card and shook his head."Fortunately for you, I have not drawn the card I need to destroy you. For now, I will simply place a monster face down on the field. Your move, Yugi." *Two more monsters and I'll have what I need.* He drew his card."I summon Gazelle the Mythical King of Beasts, in defense position. Your turn." "I know what you're trying to do." Joey drew his card, but there was a long pause as he stood, deep in thought.*He's going to try to summon Slifer so he can annihilate me. Without a god card of my own, I'll lose this duel.* I will summon a monster in defensive position and switch my Battle Ox to defend me. Your move..."*I have nothing to stop him...* "I will summon the Feral Imp, and I will activate my final trap card, Ultimate Offering! It allows me to conduct one more summon in my turn! And I choose to offer all three of my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" *I lost.* Shadow let go of his control over Joey. Joey fell to the ground, too weak to stay awake in order to watch Slifer annihilate his monsters and destroy his remaining life points. Yugi ran to his friend and helped him up."Joey? Are you okay?" Joey shook his head."I'm so sorry, Yug... I didn't have any control..." "I know." Yugi sighed."I know. Shadow used you with the power of the Millennium Rod... at least that's the best I can figure. We have a new threat on our hands, Joey." He looked at the sky."And something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as Marik was." "I saw him... he had tattoos under his eyes. They looked like knives..." "Just rest, Joey. I'll help you home."  
  
Shadow smirked in the darkness. his eyes shone a bright green in the dim light."Well. It seems that bastard Yugi... is more powerful than I thought. Hm. Then I suppose I will have to step up my attempts." He looked at the Millennium Rod."I will have to make him hate the name Shadow." 


	3. The Past Isn't What It Used To Be

And he said 'let there be a third one!' Yep, that's right. I'm back, and I'm'a write this story fer ya. Ahh... [stretches] Before I begin, I'd like to thank a couple 'a people fer helping me with this story. There's Jamaal, who has helped me write this more than he knows(he came up with a few of the ideas here and left it up to me to write the things down, putting my own little twist on it.). Then there's Jennifer, who gave me the courage to post this stuff. And, of course, there's God. He gave me whatever hint of talent I have. THANK YOU ALL!!!! ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hitoshu sat in his chair, watching the movie in front of him. He hated lovey-dovey romances, and this was about as mushy as it gets. But he needed time to think, to reminisce about his ancient past. And to find out what he was going to do.*Shadow released me for a reason. I know it. But why?* He sat back, getting comfortable. It was time he tried to remember the events of his past. Maybe, just maybe, the past would give him the answer.  
  
"No." The Pharaoh shook his head."You are not to enter the Temple of Seth. That cult will destroy you, Hitoshu." A sharp gust of wind burst into the palace, sending dust bouncing off of the gold walls. Hitoshu knelt."Your lord, I understand the dangers. But the leader of this cult is too powerful for even you to handle. You will need me." "I need no one to protect my throne. If this man decides to battle me for my throne, then so be it." He clutched the Millenium Puzzle around his neck and closed his eyes, sinking in thought. After a moment, he nodded."Fine. You may go to the temple. But you will not return to this palace." Hitoshu glared and walked off, exiting the palace. A blast of desert heat hit him, and the sun began to beat down on his head. He shielded his eyes and boarded the waiting caravan."To the Temple of Seth. It is now evil's turn to lose." The caravan traveled for two days. On the second night, Hitoshu saw, at last, the temple. It was a flat structure, about the size of two football fields in length and almost forty feet high, and covered with inscriptions. He forced the caravan to a stop, climbed off, and sent the other riders home. This would be a fight against the two most powerful warriors the world had ever known, and if he lost... he hated to think of this, and shook his head to clear the thought."I must win." He began to walk to the temple. At last, the sun rising above the horizon, he finally reached th first step. He climbed the stairs to the ritual area and prepared for his fight.  
  
That was all he remembered. The fight had been vicious, and in the end the leader of the cult of Seth, Kayre, made Hitoshu part of his greatest experiment. Using the power of the most evil millenium item, Kayre transferred both himself and Hitoshu to the Shadow Realm to spend eternity in black nothingness. But he had retained his ability to exit whenever he wished. What made him leave and why he had released Hitoshu was a complete mystery, but Hitoshu knew what he had to do.*Whatever happens... I must win this time. Shadow can not be allowed to remain in this world.* He stood up and left the theatre.  
  
Yugi sat in his bed. Night had come faster than usual, and he had been very tired since the duel against Joey had ended. He picked up his Millenium Puzzle and waited. Yami appeared beside him."You know, Yugi, that Joey was controlled by Shadow." "Well duh. The only question in my mind is who was Shadow, and why did he do what he did." Yugi sighed."Gees. We just can't get a break. The opponent always has to be just a little stronger than the last, huh?" "Yep. But this guy's dangerous, Yugi. Be careful." He disappeared. Yugi placed his Millenium Puzzle on the nightstand, sat back in his bed, and pulled the covers over him. *No matter how evil this Shadow guy is, I can beat him. I have to, for the world's sake.*  
  
Shadow smirked. With the cards he had collected(more like stolen...), he would finally remove his most hated enemy from existence. He sat in a graveyard, surrounded by tombstones. He loved being near the dead. They provided him comfort with their solace and silence, and the darkness of the night was beautiful. On nights like these, he remembered, he and Kya would walk through the desert sands. He would lead her to the Temple of Seth, where he would dazzle her with feats of incredible magic; summoning minor monsters to do his work, then returning them to the clay tablet they arose from. She would cheer, and his spirits would be lightened. A tear hit the dirt below him, waking him from his remonniscent dream. He had been crying. His memories were painful for him. Damn that pharaoh, Yami. A light rain had begun to trickle onto the ground, and lightning was flashing in the sky. A storm was coming. "Goodbye, world." He could fell the golden eagle-shaped band on his lower arm giving him power. These were the times he enjoyed- he would let his other half take over, then wake up the next morning with no memory of what he had done."For now." He focused and blacked out. Shadow stood up. His hair had gotten longer, and the tattoos under his eyes had gone from oddly shaped, almost like ax blades, to sharp points traveling down his cheek like knives."At last..." The silence of the cemetery was broken by his deep, raspy voice. The sound of evil incarnate."My mortal shackles have again been broken. It seems my host here has given me a bit more time in this world. And this time, someone will be dead when he wakes up." "Hello?" There was a sweet sounding, high pitched voice. Then he was almost blinded by a glaring light."This is private property. I must ask you to leave!" It was a security guard. She picked up her nightstick and moved the light from his face long enough for him to watch her gesture toward the gate. He smiled."I'm sorry, I did not realize that this was a privately owned area. After all," He looked at his Millenium Raptor, the eagle on its front shining in its golden beauty. The object was wrapped around his lower arm like a four inch long bracelet, and it glowed only when he was around, and ready to hurt someone. And right now it was almost as bright as the flashlight."This is a cemetery, no?" He laughed. She staggered back, nodding slowly. "Then I suppose your death will be accepted, in a place where death is considered normalcy." He lunged at her and shoved her to the ground. She tried to pull out her pistol, but he pinned her arm to the ground with his and tore open the shoulder of her blouse."This is the part I like the most." He bit into her shoulder. She screamed for a second, but soon she had stopped moving. He stood up and wiped his mouth, then felt her wrists. No pulse. Good sign."I hope you had a husband. Maybe now he will finally learn the same pain I have been through." He smiled and left the cemetery, taking her key to the gate and leaving her lying with her blood pooling slowly on the ground.  
  
Hitoshu woke with a start. Evil was nearby. He could feel it."Who is here?" "It is me. Kayre. Of course, now I'm known as Shadow." Shadow stepped out of the darkness."I can finally defeat you in a duel, Hitoshu. Come, let us battle." "I just woke up, you jerk! Plus, how did you get in here?" "Oh, you didn't wake up. I used my Millenium Rod to tap into your mind, and now I'm here to tell you that if you don't fight me, I know all the right buttons to press to send you either hurtling into the Shadow Realm for eternity, or make you my mind slave." "What the hell are you?" Hitoshu found himself standing in a temple with stone plates in front of him. Shadow had a set of them, too. And priests lined the areas around them; Seth on the left, Osiris on the right."Fine." He looked around the temple, gazing in awe at its beautiful stone and gold structure."If we must duel, we shall duel the ancient way. Karim," Hitoshu turned towards one of his priests,"get me my Luster Dragon." Shadow laughed."I'll go first, then." For a brief moment, his face seemed to change. His tattoos and hair returned to normal- but then he came back, in all his fury."By summoning the Troop Dragon!" One of the smaller tablets lifted off of the ground, and a small dragon appeared above it, standing upright and carrying a long spear."Its your move." "I will use my powers to activate the Judge Man, who will slaughter your dragon with his rage!" A tablet in front of him lifted and flipped face-up, the Judge Man coming from it and launching itself at Shadow's dragon. "I will use my Trap Hole tablet, crushing your Judge Man in its deep hole. Then I will use-" He began to phase in and out, like a television with bad reception."No! That means the Millenium Ring is nearby. Ryou must still be alive!"  
  
"No." Hitoshu shook his head."Bakura Ryou was killed in a duel against Marik during the championships. Somehow the Millenium Ring survived and is nearby. Why, Shadow? Are you weakened by its power?" "Of course not..." Shadow was struggling to keep hold on his power."I have got to leave... I... I left the oven on." He disappeared. Hitoshu woke up, this time in Ishizu's egyptian exhibit. He stood up and looked around, confused at how he had managed to arrive in this place."I see you've survived your confrontation with The Lost One, Hitoshu." Hitoshu turned in the direction of the voice to find Shadi standing by the Tablet of Osiris and holding the Millenium Ring."This is the record of your duel history. Do you remember the chief priests writing this while you cast your spells to summon the most powerful monsters in the world?" "No." Hitoshu walked to the tablet and looked it up and down."What's with the whole shattered part down here?" Shadi sighed."That was a part that our people broke after your duel with Shadow. They had written into the inscription that you would win, but when you didn't return... they of course assumed the worst." "Dang." Hitoshu ran his hand through his brown hair."Okay. Well, why am I here? Just to see this?" "No. I need you to know something. Shadow is not all powerful." "I know that. I could beat him in a duel-" "That's not what I mean." Shadi looked at his Millenium Key."I have seen Shadow's soul. He hates the pharaoh's spirit because... he believes that the pharaoh started the great war, and that the pharaoh killed his love." "What? Shadow? In love? Wow. I guess miracles can happen." "Kya was Shadow's one true love. He adored her, and when he saw Slifer destroy the Sumerian army... and his love... he snapped. That is what drew him from the pharaoh, and made him create the Millenium Raptor, and the Shadow Realm... every action since that day has been to get revenge on the pharaoh." "So... all this is over a girl?" "You'd be amazed what effect the female of our species can have. But the important thing is that Kya is alive now. Fate has chosen to reborn her in a vessel that you shall soon meet. You must reunite Shadow with Kya, or," Shadi smirked,"I think you know what will happen. You must do this, Hitoshu. And eh, don't turn to Ishizu for help." "What? Why?" "You'll see." Shadi disappeared. Lights flicked on, and Ishizu stood in the hallway, looking angrily at Hitoshu."Who are you and why are you in my museum?" _______________________________________________________________________ One thing I want to say. Damn you, Jamaal. He gave me that 'miracles can happen' part. Really made me mad, so don't even try to understand it. I just want everyone in the world to know. How ironic, too, that it's HIS character that says that. I swear... JAMAAL RASHAUN-ALEXANDER HARDY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!! ALSO! I know this one was all historical and stuff, but hey... it has to be done. This way everyone knows the story, and it stops being so very confusing. ^_^' 


	4. The Revalation And Keva

I'm too lazy to write a comment. Just... imagine I said something cool. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serenity walked downstairs. She could smell bacon, and hear it sizzling softly on a pan. Joey looked over to her from the kitchen as she stepped off of the staircase."How are you feeling today, Serenity?" He beconed her to sit at the long, oak table and placed a full plate of crisp, smoky bacon in front of her. "I still feel really sick. Those pills are terrible for me." She sighed and rubbed her stomach gently."I'm sorry big brother, but I'm too nauscious to eat this stuff... I think I'll go back upstairs and..." She stood up, but Joey rushed to her and gently set her back into the chair. "No, Serenity. You've been up in your room for the whole day. Just sit down here and watch some TV with me, or something." She sighed."Fine." He smiled."But then you have to bring me my blankets and go in the livingroom with me." He ran upstairs and grabbed a bright blue blanket and a pillow off of her bed, then returned to the livingroom to find her lying on the couch. He covered her with the blanket and handed her the pillow, then sat down on a chair opposite the couch. He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, put it on a football game."Hm. Looks like Denver beat the Seahawks." He turned to Serenity. She smiled. "Hey, Joey. Can I ask you something?" "Sure. Watcha need?" "I had a dream, and knowing how much you like interpreting dreams," She smirked. He sighed, remembering how she had taunted him for having a book on dream interpretation."I figured maybe you could tell me what it means. Okay, I was walking through this big desert, and it was night time. But I wasn't alone. There was this really cool looking guy with black hair and tattoos under his eyes, and we were walking and talking, and then this big building," She gestured with her hands, trying to impress the size of the structure,"appeared in the distance, and we walked into it. Then I woke up. What do you think?" "I have no idea." He shook his head and turned to the television."It might be one of those dreams where it's just meaningless. Like a fantasy or something." "Maybe." She sighed.*It sure felt real enough.*  
  
Yugi sighed. Ever since Serenity had gotten out of the hospital, she had stayed inside with Joey. He wished at least Joey would come out to play. It was perfectly fun staying inside, except that his grandfather would talk constantly about 'when he was a kid, he had to walk three million lightyears in the blistering desert heat to get to the fields so he could tend his flock of sausages', and other senile comments. It was annoying, even to normally-patient Yugi. He heard a crash as his grandpa entered the room. He shook his head and quickly ran out of the door, knowing that his grandpa would try to talk to Yugi about something like school or girls. Things Yugi had no interest in right now. Today was his day to be mad. Shadow was the one who had captured Joey. And now Yugi was going to find Shadow and end this once and for all. The street was dark and sinister feeling. A light breeze blew by, and as he walked down the sidewalk, it seemed like everyone around him was staring, watching him, like they knew what he was going to try to do.*I hope they do know... because I sure don't.* He stopped and looked up at a stop sign. The large red octagon seemed to laugh at him through its painted exterior. He realized for the first time that he had no plan, no strategy for finding and defeating Shadow."Yugi." He could feel Yami's presence near him, and his spirit seemed to break."This is not the way to win." All the fustration and anger of watching his friends being beaten and him not being able to help poured out. "SHADOW," he yelled at the top of his lungs,"You will show yourself, and we will finish this now!" His anger was met by a gentle breeze, and total silence. He could feel blood rosing his cheeks. Yet, with all of his emotion, there was nothing he could do. Shadow would find him, eventually, and the fight would ensue from there. That's how it worked with each other opponent... Yugi just had to wait...  
  
Shadi stood in front of Ishizu. His robes were irregularly heavy, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He knew it was. The fate of the world depended on him convincing Ishizu to stop being so spiteful towards Duel Monsters and to start accepting them as a way of gaining peace."Ishizu. You must understand. If Yugi loses this duel-" "Shadow will claim all that is mortal." She nodded and fiddled with one of the ceramic pots on display in her exhibit."I heard it all before, Shadi. And nothing you can do will make me turn back to duel monsters." "Please. You have to give the Pharaoh what he needs for victory. Knowledge of his past and how Kayre was defeated-" She held up her hand to stop his speech."Who is Kayre?" Ishizu turned her eyes to him and lowered her arms to her sides. "Kayre was the one you call Shadow before he gained the powers of his Millenium item. As we stand, the only way the Pharaoh will win is if you can convince him to find Kayre's love." "No, Shadi." She shook her head."I will not help you in any way." "Ishizu." He walked to a small clay tablet and fingered the inscriptions."We have both heard of the ancient scripture that tells of this event." He read the inscription slowly, letting the words sink in. This was his last chance to convince her to help him."The day will soon come when those who hold darkness and those who hold light shall clash, and those who hold light will lose the greatest of wars. But when those that hold darkness find the light of acceptance, even the greatest of their warriors will bow down and praise those who hold light." Once Kayre finds his love, Kya," he turned to Ishizu and clutched his Millenium Ankh,"the evil will be gone. He hates the pharaoh's spirit because he took Kayre's love. But if the Pharaoh returns that love to Kayre, perhaps the hate will subside." Ishizu sighed."Fine. I will call the Pharaoh to this exhibit, and I will convince him to locate this 'Kya'. I just hope you're right, Shadi... or not even Osiris himself can help us." "You have also heard the other legends, correct?" Shadi raised an eyebrow. "No." She looked at him, curiously."What do you mean?" "When Hitoshu and Kayre left this world for the Shadow Realm, two of the egyptian gods left with them- Amun the Sky-Heaven Dragon, and Seth the Giant god Soldier. Osiris the Sky Dragon and Re were left, along with Obelisk. If Kayre still holds his god card... the Pharaoh will not survive. You must warn him of this, as well." "Fine." She turned away."But you will do me a favor as well, Shadi." There was no response. She turned back to find him gone.  
  
Shadow smiled. The museum was dark. Night had fallen hours ago, and the lights were out. But this was his time to shine. The shadows cast by the artifacts were long and beautiful. Of course, he thought this of all shadows- they were where he had gotten his name, after all. Then he felt a familiar energy. He looked down to find his Millenium Raptor glowing brightly. It was the most powerful of all of the Millenium items, but its fury was not just unleashed by creating the Shadow Realm- its true power was in Keva, a being of pure chaos. Keva came from the Shadow Realm itself, and took over Shadow's body during time of pain and trial. It was glowing now because the Millenium Necklace was nearby. "This", Shadow said to himself,"is only a fight between Hitoshu and I. These mortals have no true part in this war... yet, the one known as Ishizu carries one of the Millenium items I require for victory." He reached to the long, thin, black belt at his waist and pulled the Millenium Rod from its embrace."And I will do what I must to defeat her and claim her item." He walked into her office. She looked up at him and her eyes became wide, a look of pale fear flashing over her face."What the hell? This is private property. Leave, or I will-" He raised the Millenium Rod, throwing her to the wall. She writhed for a moment, then let herself go limp. There was nothing she could do against Shadow's power."Ishizu, correct?" He looked at her neck."Of course. The Millenium Necklace tells me your identity." He smirked as the Millenium Raptor began to glow furiously, then stopped. His hair had become much more spikey and black, and his eyes had lost their liveliness."I'm sorry it had to come to this. Either you hand over the Millenium Necklace, or I have to kill you to attain it." She shook her head."I will never let you have it." "Okay." He shrugged and released her from his binding."I was gonna do this anyway, but now I guess I don't have a choice." She watched, in horror, as his smile changed. His canines lengthened into fangs."What are you?" "Hm. To tell you the truth," he paused,"even I don't know. But I am happy this way. Now would you mind laying down on top of your desk there," he gestured toward the desk,"or am I gonna have to throw you onto it?" She raised her hands."Don't make me use the power of my Millenium-" "Ishizu!?" Hitoshu ran into the office and saw Shadow, then Ishizu."What's going on? And what are you doing here!?" He glared at Shadow. "Please." Shadow shook his head."I'm trying to win this war. You have the Millenium Fang and the Millenium Scale. I have the Millenium Rod and Millenium Raptor. I think I'm entitled to get the Millenium Necklace, so I can kill you. Don't ya think?" He raised the Millenium Rod again, throwing Hitoshu to the wall. Then he grabbed Ishizu's Millenium Necklace, threw her onto the desk, climbed on top of her, and tore the shoulder of her robes."Boy, if I wasn't about to kill you, this might make a good porn movie." He smirked and bit into the base of her neck, near the trapezius. She trembled for a moment, then went limp. He licked the blood from her shoulder and stood up, turning to Hitoshu."This is but a sample of my power, you fool. And now that I have three Millenium items, you can't stop me." He laughed, noted the sun's light coming into the window, and walked out of the room. "Why did he... leave?" Hitoshu asked himself, grabbing his side. A rib was probably broken, and pain shot up and down his body."Ishizu?" He slowly crawled to her, and used the table to stand himself up. He looked down at the lifeless body of Ishizu. She was still breathing, though- shallow and weak, but breathing. He sighed with relief, then fell to the floor, his back to the desk. Then he noticed that the sun was filtering through the window behind him."It must have... been the sun..." He slumped a bit more."Maybe his weakness is... light..." He closed his eyes. He needed to sleep for a while... just a little nap... 


End file.
